Love isn't what i thought it would be like
by Insertanimelovingname
Summary: So my first story. Kyo has been thinking about some things and know he is more confused then ever. Yaoi, pairing still needs to be decided on but it will defiantly have Kyo in it. Don't like don't read. No flames please.


**So this is a yoai of some sort and it will be involving Kyo. Not sure who else though. You could leave comments on who shall be the badass he falls in love with. Just not Yuki, cause my friend will not allow me to write a KYO X YUKI story at the moment. So yeah. ^_^ enjoy Kyo coming out of the closet.**

* * *

**_Kyo POV_**

* * *

_1/18/14_

_Dear JORANAL,_

_I have been thinking about stuff and know I am confused. And now I think I am, well, not what I have always assumed I am. Maybe I am not attracted to girls, at all. Whenever one of me two friends point at a girl with "a big rack" I just shrug. There no difference to me. Hell, I think the world could be better if girls didn't talk to me, minus Tohru, she is fun. But still… Maybe instead I may be attracted to those of the same sex. Just maybe… but anyways I am now rambling off in my "journal" About being – dare I admit it – gay. I think I like guys. They seem better to my point of view and well, I just think that it is easier having to not handle girls. And I sometimes do think guys are – but only a little bit – cute. And not like a three year old boy cute, no. The type of cute that girls use when they don't want to say HOT. Or something to that affect. My Hand is hurting. I just need to admit that I – someone's coming! Damn Shigure!_

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

* * *

Kyo shoved his journal under his pillow, sat on his pillow, and took out a random boo from his back pack. He ruffled up his hair to make it seem like he was not shifting around due to embarrassment.

"Kyo- oh, you're here. It's just that you've been so queit for so long. It's very different for you; Out of character even (**if you get what I am saying T.T**) In fact you have been more drawn out over the last week. What is a guardian to do?" He said rubbing his chin and talking in that irritating voice he does. Kyo threw the book at the Old dog. Big mistake. Turns out his friends wanted to place a joke on him by putting some "Bad stories" In his backpack.

"Kyo, why does this have a picture of a naked girl on the front?" Shigure asked with a very questioning, almost concerned, look on his face. This made Kyo jump up in surprise.

"What! You're kidding me right! That was not the book I was holding I would notice something like that!" He lied. In truth, he wouldn't, but he won't admit that to Shigure of all people; maybe Tohru, but not Shigure.

Shigure turned the book cover to Kyo's face, and to his dismay, it was indeed "the bad stuff". Instead of blushing Kyo gagged, it was very revolting. This gag sound made Shigure sit next to Kyo, "You gagged?"

"It's just so stupid to believe that this is really what I was reading, like do you honestly believe I would read that type of smut!?" Kyo lied again. Shigure shook his head.

"I guess not." He answered and left the room. With one last thought of worry.

* * *

Kyo was waiting for Tohru in the front of her work; she should get off soon, like any second really. "Come on Tohru." He said silently to himself. Just then Tohru walked out of the building, in her school cloths and everything. Kyo unknowingly put on a big smile and walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tohru froze in place. She knew that hand, last time she felt it she accidently hit Kyo in the face, hard. Tohru giggled and turned around.

"KYO! You look fairly happy today! Like really happy." She said, Kyo raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. He put is serious face on.

"I need to talk to you." He said with a look on determination on his face. Tohru nodded, knowing full well this "talk" will be very important to Kyo.

* * *

By the time they were half way home, kyo shot an arm out in front of Tohru, "I want to talk now, it's a good place, where no one can hear us." Tohru was really starting to be a bit scared, like what if Kyo committed Murder, or knew someone who did. Though she doubted it, she has a way to over reacted to the simplest of things doesn't she.

Kyo breathed in and out a couple of times, gathering up the courage. " Tohru, I am about to tell you something that no one knows about me, not even my father, and you have to promise not to tell, or freak out. I have decided that is the way it is and I will have to live with it. But please do not say anything to the damned rat and Shigure. I don't want them to know," He pauses for a moment to see Torhu nod." Well, I like men, the way I am supposed to like women. "

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? No but seriously, I tell me if you want me to do Haru, Kakeru, OC, you could even leave a respond of an OC, I will probably use him. It has to be a guy.**


End file.
